The present invention relates generally to electrical power supply devices. More particularly, the present invention relates to power supply devices that are configured to provide convenient electrical current access to outdoor locations via through-hole areas of buildings, such as window frames, door openings, etc.
It is often desirable to provide electrical current access to outdoor areas of buildings, especially during seasonal periods. For such purposes, buildings are typically equipped with a limited number of electrical outlets. However, in some cases, such as in relatively small, low-end and/or older houses, there are no outdoor electrical sources at all, with the possible exception of outdoor lights.
Providing electrical power to outdoor areas around buildings typically involves running one or more extension cords between the outdoor area at which electrical power is desired and an available outdoor electrical outlet, wherever it may be located, and plugging into the outlet. In many cases multi-outlet adaptors are used to accommodate a limited number of plugs.
During seasonal periods, at which time many electrical light strings and/or electrical decorations are placed on the exterior of buildings for decorative purposes, the above method of providing the necessary electrical power very often presents problems associated with overloading outdoor circuits. Also, running a plurality of extension cords across areas of the ground creates an undesirable condition for electrical elements whose connections are lying on the ground and exposed to water in the form of snow, rain, ice, etc. This condition is potentially hazardous when cords must be laid down across sidewalks, porches, driveways, and around areas where people walk, in order to reach available outdoor electrical outlets. Further, electrical cords, which frequently must be run across long distances to reach outlets, are unsightly and this process requires more cords than would normally be needed to reach a nearby outlet, if one were present and available.
Frequently, there are times during these seasonal periods when one or more of the electrical cord connections become dislodged from another, or exposed to water at which time an electrical short is created, causing a circuit breaker to trip or a fuse to blow. When this happens, it becomes a considerable task to locate the failed area outdoors in order to repair the situation. Cords become buried beneath snow and ice, and inclement weather itself often makes this an extremely undesirable job to accomplish.
In addition to seasonal periods, there are other occasions when it might be desirable to have electrical power available in outdoor areas that are not in the proximity of existing outdoor power outlets. It is often desirable to connect electrical devices such as televisions, stereos, and the like, for outdoor entertainment purposes, as well as gardening and lawn maintenance equipment like trimmers, edgers, mowers, battery chargers, etc.
Most standard low amperage electrical cords and electrical extension cords currently available are manufactured in a relatively flat form, for manufacturing ease and to separate the individual conductive wires. Examples of these include indoor cords used for lamps and other small appliances, indoor-rated electrical extension cords, etc. Larger capacity electrical cords, which by their nature must contain larger diameter wires and often ground wires, are either made in round form or flat, as desired by the manufacturer.
There are several patents that attempt to address and reduce or eliminate certain problems associated with electrical cords as utilized in specific applications. These patents address issues such as bulkiness, unsightliness, tripping hazards, etc.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,780,094 to Batty et al. discloses a flat electrical cord for indoor use that is intended to minimize tripping hazards and provide for low-profile electrical extension cords to be run underneath carpets and rugs.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,524,921 to Wolf discloses a similar flat electrical cord whose primary feature is that it is low-profile and paintable for discreet mounting on walls, etc. via an adhesive component, when electrical power is desired to small appliances such as wall-mounted clocks.
These patents are not concerned with providing outdoor power capability from indoor power outlets via through-holes in buildings. They are strictly limited to indoor applications.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,135,413 to Pannizzo discloses a window-mounted outlet in which, after a window is opened, the device is inserted and the window closed down onto the device. In this application, the window stays in a partly opened position to accommodate the space required for the window outlet unit. Locking the window therefore becomes a problem, as does the setting of any alarm system built into the structure. The visible nature of the device also advertises to passersby, potential burglars, etc. the fact that the window is open and may facilitate unhampered access to the interior of the building. Moreover, the device, when inserted into the window frame is quite large, difficult to install, and it disrupts the aesthetic appearance of the window and surrounding area. All of these factors make this a less than desirable solution to providing electrical power to one or more outdoor areas from the inside.
U.S. Pat. No. 6,497,502 to Clift et al discloses an example of an electric window-mounted candlestick. While this invention does utilize indoor power and mounts using the window sash and frame for positioning, it is designed only for the limited purpose of providing power to a single, low-voltage light bulb.
U.S. Design Pat. No. Des. 319,609 to Brown discloses an ornamental design for a power extension cord.
U.S. Patent Application Publication No. US 2007/0187133 to Amato et al. discloses a coaxial jumper cable unit that is meant to facilitate connecting to units to one another via a window opening.
Standard electrical extension cords have serious and dangerous drawbacks in through-opening window applications, and are therefore not recommended for the purpose of providing adequate outdoor power from indoor outlets.
These drawbacks include, but are not limited to: 1) Shock hazard created from frayed cords coming in contact with metal, water, etc. after repeated opening and closing of windows onto the cords; 2) Lack of flexibility of electrical extension cord material to be successfully bent across the surface profile of window sash, sill and frame; 3) Lack of durability of the extension cord material to withstand repeated compression of cords in a window opening application; and 4) Lack of adequate thinness of currently available extension cord material to provide adequate electrical power for outdoor purposes while still being able to close and lock windows
The nature of electrical current dictates that the cross-section of the conductive material, e.g., copper wire, is calculated to ensure that sufficient electrical current is able to pass through the material to achieve the desired power rating. Typically, different gauge wires are used to achieve this goal, the area being calculated according to the diameter of the wire.
In typical extension cords and wired electrical devices, including all of the examples listed and referred to herein, whether flat, round or other decorative shape, the conductive material itself, i.e., the wires located inside the insulating casing is round. This is merely the traditional means of manufacturing (drawing) copper electrical wire, and not an absolute necessity.
The present invention provides power supply devices that are configured to provide convenient electrical current access to outdoor locations via through-hole areas of buildings, such as window frames, door openings, etc.